


The train station

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Your rencounter with  Dutch as you are leaving for Chicago.





	The train station

The air was heavy and humid, making small drops of sweat form in your forehead. You waited languidly for your train. You just felt lethargic, looking as far as your eyes could see. The scenery was blurred, disguised under a wave of heat. That’s why the sudden cold you felt was apparently unjustified.  
“Darling?”  
A rush of blood flowed to your head. That raspy voice reviving familiar memories. You didn’t want to turn your back and face the man who spoke so tenderly at you.  
“Darling? Is that you?”, he asked again.  
There was no escaping now. You slowly turned your face to his direction. The mere sight of him made your stomach turn. On the train platform was Dutch Van Der Linde. He was looking as classy as ever, pomade on his pushed back dark hair and a serious expression on his face.  
“My train is about to arrive.” It was all you were able to say without letting your emotions get the best of you.   
That very man was the reason you were leaving this place. Wherever you went memories seemed to haunt you like faded dreams. All the plans you had together, all the promises... gone.  
“I would like to talk to you. Is that okay? Maybe I can expl-“  
“No”, you stopped him. “I’m not going to make a scene in public! Whatever you had to say, it doesn’t matter anymore.”  
He came a step closer, staring at your eyes and looking weirdly vulnerable. Neither of you expected to meet each other again, even less under such different circumstances. You knew that whatever reason why his was there, it was no good.  
“ I didn’t knew I wouldn’t be able to come back! I tried to found you! I swear I did! You have to believe me!”, he said. It was almost demanding, as begging for you to see the true on his words. You loved him a lot, but you knew that wasn’t always the case, Dutch had lied to you before.  
“Who the hell abandons someone they ‘love’? How could you leave me behind?” you said, feeling a lump forming on your throat.  
“I was on the run! I couldn’t get back there or we would all be hanged! I had to make sure everyone was safe.”  
“Running seems to be all your good at. I hope you are happy with your choice!”  
He seemed really tired. His eyes more than anything, looked really old.  
“It wasn’t a choice! I HAD to make sure they were safe.”  
You lost your temper, trying to storm off but being stopped by the promise of a train that would take your far from the life you once knew.  
“What about me? I’ve waited for you for days! Not knowing if you had made it out alive or not!”  
“I searched for you! It’s not to late for us to start again!”  
With a whistle, the train announced it’s arrival. You had to decide how your story with Dutch would end in a fraction of a minute. As deep as your love was for that man, you knew that you would only bring each other pain.   
You turned your back and started walking towards your wagon. You stopped just for a breath moment, feeling devastated to leave without as much as a farewell, after all you two shared good memories together.   
“I used to love you a lot, you know?”, you said, climbing up to the wagon.  
You are not sure, as the noise of the train prevented you from hearing it, but, you think you saw his mouth wording “I still do” as the train carried you away from that station.


End file.
